Flight Plan
by BarnOwl500
Summary: Jareth's an idiot and gets himself hurt. Now he has to rely on Sarah to help him while his enemies circle around them waiting for their chance to strike. Sarah's ready to dump this whole mess on someone else; especially when Jareth's mother decides to make her displeasure known and all the secrets Sarah has tried to hide from him begin coming to light but something won't let her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the story I promised was coming when I posted 'Wolves in the Dark.' You know. The one I said had a similar scenario? I promise there are going to be several more chapters, how many I'm not sure, but they're just not done yet.

Anyways, this was just supposed to be another one-shot but it turned into something much much longer. Ugh. I have so many story ideas for so many fandoms but I don't have the time to write them all so please bear with me as this story slowly forms.

I don't own Labyrinth!

Chapter 1

Rain and sleet fell in sheets; making the roads treacherous for anyone brave, or stupid, enough to try to navigate them, while thunder and lightening competed for space within the cloud-covered sky. The thunder was particularly annoyed tonight; growling long and deep as the lightening forked and danced across the sky in wild abandon. One lucky strike managed to hit a transformer, causing most of the town to lose power. A falling tree took care of the rest of said town.

It was a horrible night for anyone to be outside and, as such, most everyone in the town was snuggled up, nice and cozy, under blankets with hot drinks, of one sort or another, within their homes…I did say _most_ everyone.

A lone, white barn owl tried desperately to navigate through the wind that had decided it would be good fun to blow the rain and sleet sideways. The owl blinked his second eyelid over in an effort to try to clear some of the ice from his eyes. It helped only marginally but that was enough for him to be able to see the telephone pole in his way; which he quickly swerved around before attempting to gain more height. The wind, deciding that playing with the owl was just as fun as playing with the rain, swirled around to the top of the owl and out from under it's wings. Suddenly finding nothing to support him, the owl dropped for a few seconds before laboring back up until he could find another breeze to carry him.

Jareth didn't know where this sudden storm had come from but he suspected that that this wasn't a natural storm. He'd smelled magic on the wind as he passed through the portal to the Above earlier and there were those who regarded manipulating the weather as child's play. Regardless of how the storm had come about _then_, Jareth was having difficulty finding the portal _now_.

He knew he should probably wait somewhere sheltered until the storm had passed but he had paperwork he needed to finish and he didn't relish the thought of having to stay up past midnight again just to get it done. Waiting until the next day to finish it wasn't an option, either, because that would just add to the load he already had for tomorrow. So here he was, out in a storm of magnificent proportions and doing everything in his power to keep from being blown about; which would have resulted in injuries that, again, he didn't have time for.

Jareth had been trying, unsuccessfully mind you, for several hours to get back Underground after having come Above when someone had wished away their daughter. He'd appeared in grand style, a little annoyed at having been called, and offered the wisher the choice he gave all wishers.

They had taken their dreams in exchange for the child.

Jareth had been so upset by this that he'd blindly flown back to where he had left the portal (He was always upset when someone didn't care enough for their children to try to get them back. Children were a gift that should be cherished), determined to lose himself in the paperwork he'd been called away from, only to find that the portal was not where he'd left it. Nor did it appear to be anywhere in the immediate vicinity.

Jareth had then cast out his senses to try to find it; rather perplexed since portals did NOT move on their own. He'd managed to pinpoint the stupid thing but as he'd gotten near, the portal had moved again. This process repeated itself several times before Jareth admitted that someone was toying with him. And just as soon as he found out who they were he was going to make their night just as unpleasant as they'd made his.

Unfortunately, Jareth wasn't even entirely sure where he was at the moment since he never really paid attention when he was called to retrieve a wished away anymore. He just appeared, took the child, offered the wisher their dreams or a chance to run the Labyrinth (very few chose to Run), before heading back Underground. Jareth used to pay attention, eager to see how the Aboveground changed, but over the years had slowly begun to care less and less about where he was called to as opposed to who he was called to. He wished now that he _had_ paid attention because there might have been someone willing to help him close by or even a permanent door back to his world. Sadly, because of the storm, he was now unable to get his bearings.

"This is ridiculous," Jareth growled to himself, "It should not be this difficult to find the way back to the Underground."

Alas, the powers that be weren't listening.

So preoccupied with his thoughts, Jareth didn't noticed that he'd slowly been losing altitude until a tree suddenly appeared out of the rain in front of him. He quickly swerved but, as luck would have it, he seemed to have flown into a forest; there being another tree where he'd expected empty space. Jareth wasn't able to swerve in time and a sickening thud could be heard as he made contact with the new tree.

Unable to hold it in, Jareth cried out in pain when he hit the ground; where he lay, stunned, with the rain pounding down around him. After a moment he was able to pull himself together enough to change back into his Fae form. It hurt tremendously and he lay gasping for breath as he waited for the pain to lessen. As Jareth became more aware of his body, he realized it probably hadn't been the smartest idea to shift forms as he took stock of all the damage done but he needed to be able to let someone from his kingdom know about his condition. Slowly, Jareth pulled himself into a sitting position under the tree he'd collided with and leaned against the trunk.

Jareth situated his shattered right arm in his lap and winced as another stab of pain flashed through him. Bird bones, being hollow so that they could fly, and so much more brittle than any other animal's, tended to break into more pieces and, unfortunately, any broken bones he gained in owl form tended to transfer over when he changed. He didn't even want to think about what else might be broken but, judging from the pain, Jareth suspected he had quite a few major injuries.

Lifting his left arm (thank goodness he was left handed and that his left arm had suffered very little damage) he summoned a crystal to try to get in touch with someone who could help him. Jareth twisted his lips in an ironic smile as he stared at it. It showed his state of mind over the most recent wished away that he hadn't thought to do this sooner. Jareth liked children; which is why he didn't mind being the Goblin King since he got to take care of all the ones who were wished away. He'd often taken care of his younger siblings when he still lived in his parent's palace; delighting in their innocence and exuberance for life. It was sad that so many children were unwanted but he made sure that he found homes where they would be cherished. It was the least he could do for them.

Pulling himself back to the task at hand, Jareth could feel himself going into shock and knew it was unlikely he would be conscious for much longer, he connected the crystal with a mirror that hung in his throne room (the one he actually used, not the Runner Throne Room where the wished aways were kept as whoever wished them away Ran for them). Jareth knew someone would be there considering how long he'd been gone. He loved being right…most of the time.

"Yer not lookin' too well Yer Majesty," A worried voice said, "What's happened?"

"Portal decided not to be where I left it," Jareth slurred.

'_Oh that was not good',_ He thought.

"Big…big thunderstorm sprung up out of nowhere," Jareth continued; making an effort to get his speech pattern right, "Smelled magic as I came through. Think someone's messing with me. Going to make sure to pay them back in full once I get back."

Jareth took a moment to catch his breath.

"Really not feeling well Hoggle, so why don't I explain _later_ and you figure out where I am _now_."

The dwarf in the crystal scowled, "Aye, Yer Majesty, I can do that just as soon as ye tell me what happened."

Jareth laughed at his friend's annoyance but gasped in pain as the action jostled what felt like several broken ribs. He moaned softly as he waited for his breath to come back. Hoggle was nearly frantic seeing his king in such a state but there was very little he could do until Jareth summoned a Beacon. The little he could do entailed calling Jareth's parents for help but Jareth would probably tip him straight into the Bog, if he didn't just strangle him first, if he did.

"I flew into a tree," Jareth managed to get out; gasping a little, "I couldn't see it because of the rain."

Hoggle's face turned several interesting shapes of red and purple before finally deciding on a nice plum color.

"Ye did what?!" He yelped. The fact that Jareth had said he'd _flown_ into a tree took a second to penetrate but, when it did, Hoggle could feel his blood pressure skyrocketing as he took in Jareth's appearance. He was most certainly not an owl at the moment, "And I can see ye changed yer shape. Ye know better than to do that when ye're that badly hurt! Did ye hit yer head to addle yerself like that?!"

Jareth let his friend rant. It took a little while but he eventually pulled himself together until he was only silently fuming.

"Ye could have killed yerself, Majesty, and then where would we be?"

"I'm well aware that it wasn't the smartest move, Hoggle, but I didn't have much choice. I cannot make crystals as an owl."

Hoggle had to admit that Jareth had a point but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well where are ye?" Hoggle asked.

"I do not know," A strangled sound came from the crystal which Jareth promptly ignored, "I was planning on creating a Beacon so you could figure that out and tell me where I am and exactly who in the vicinity might be willing to help but, "An impish look entered his mismatched eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you were done lecturing me."

"Aye, I can do that," Hoggle replied testily; annoyed with Jareth's snark but wisely didn't comment on it. He paused as he waited for Jareth to make a move, "Well get on with it."

Jareth jerked a bit. He'd been drifting again. Trying to ignore the fact that he was quickly losing hold on reality, Jareth imbued the crystal in his hand with some of his power, thankful that it was hidden from everyone except those truly loyal to him, before setting it down beside him. Hoggle would let him know where he was and he could then tell the dwarf who would be the best option to offer aid. Unfortunately, he was closer to the abyss of unconsciousness than he had thought and, as he released the crystal, he fell over the edge into darkness.

"Well the only person I can see close to ye is…Jareth?" Hoggle, noticing that he was no longer looking at his king's face, changed the view on the mirror until it showed him Jareth again. He took in a panicked breath as he realized Jareth had lost consciousness.

"Oh this ain't good."

Hoggle turned to several goblins awaiting orders nearby and started barking instructions at them. Being Jareth's closest advisor and friend, he knew what needed to be done to try to hide how weak and vulnerable their king was from his enemies. There were far too many who would willingly take this chance to kill their weakened king.

The goblins, realizing that things had just gone from bad to worse, quickly scattered to do what the dwarf said. One goblin quickly made his way up to one of the towers in the castle to ring the bell there. It was a signal that would let everyone within the castle know that the one thing they all feared most had happened: their king was too injured to come home and they were now vulnerable to outside attack. Word spread quickly throughout the Goblin City and the Labyrinth that something had happened to Jareth and while everyone was greatly upset by the news, they didn't let that stop them from doing what needed to be done to ensure their safety until their king came back.

The Labyrinth was a much coveted commodity to most of the noble Fae in the Underground because of the power it wielded and, as such, many would swiftly descend upon it to try to take it over if there was even the slightest sign of weakness. No one else seemed to care that the Labyrinth was a sentient being; their only interest was in what it could give them should they become its ruler. Knowing this, Jareth had set up different defenses, complementing the Labyrinth's own natural defenses, over the years to protect them should he be injured and unable to return to them right away, much like the current situation, or killed. It was these defenses that the goblins raised at Hoggle's orders.

Shields appeared around the castle and Goblin City while smaller shields formed around the different gates dotting the outside wall of the Labyrinth. Spells were activated that would prevent anyone from appearing within the Labyrinth, whether they be friend or foe, while the Labyrinth closed off the outer gates to all travelers. Those outside the Labyrinth, who were meant to be _inside_, were called back in and those inside who weren't meant to be there were told to make their way _outside_.

Hoggle watched as all the safety measures were put into place. He was thankful that the Labyrinth had been getting steadily stronger over the last ten years; which was all thanks to a new influx of Belief from the Above. This in turn boosted Jareth's own power; making any of the defenses either king or sentient maze put into place much stronger than they would have been so many years before.

Hoggle allowed himself a small smile. This new power the Labyrinth had been receiving was due to a certain runner spreading her own brand of magic around the Above; whether she realized it or not. He wondered what Jareth's reaction would be should he ever find out.

Hoggle knew that because king and land were both stronger, that they could stay protected like this indefinitely. No one really wanted to stay locked up but they were all fiercely loyal to their king, despite what Hoggle and his friends had done once upon a time, and they would allow no other to take over the running of the Labyrinth. They were a land of misfits. Jareth had welcomed any and all who sought refuge here and they were grateful for that. They knew no one else would ever be that generous to them.

"What has happened, my friend?" Sir Didymus' worried voice asked from just behind Hoggle who jumped in response. He'd thought he was alone.

"Jareth's been stupid and gotten himself hurt," Hoggle growled without turning around. He was annoyed with Jareth, annoyed with the entire situation, and annoyed that they were going to have to ask the one person who it would probably kill Jareth to know had seen him in such a weakened state for help, "He didn't come back after he answered that wisher so I got worried and came here to see if he had connected with the mirror."

Hoggle paused and scowled at the memory.

"And?" Didymus prompted.

"And the stupid git decided it was a good idea to fly around in a thunderstorm tryin' to find the portal and flew into a tree."

Didymus blinked, "What?"

"He flew into a tree and then decided to change from owl to Fae just so he could more easily contact someone," Hoggle ground out.

Didymus, ever the peacekeeper, didn't say anything about his king's idiocy but he had plenty to think about said idiocy, "And he is where? I assume he was able to make a Beacon before he lost consciousness."

"Aye," Hoggle sighed. The two friends jumped as thunder rumbled overhead and rain began to pour outside the window. Neither had noticed the gathering clouds, "But the only person close by is…"

He couldn't finish but he didn't need to; Didymus new who he was talking about.

"She is not going to like this," Didymus stated.

"Neither of them are goin' to like this," Hoggle muttered.

"Well the two of them can put up with it," A cold voice said behind the two friends and they jumped again. Whirling around, they caught sight of who it was and suddenly were both in _very_ deep bows, "I have worked too hard in my attempts to get them together again to let their pride get in the way now."

"Queen Titania. We did not realize you were here," Didymus stated as he rose from his bow.

"Of course you didn't. Not even my son knew I was here," She said quietly as she moved to sit down at the window. Hoggle stepped aside to allow her access before walking to stand by the mirror again. Titania held her hand out into the rain (the windows having no glass), letting the water run through her fingers. Eyes as blue as a bright summer sky peered at her hand sadly but her voice showed none of her inner turmoil, "I couldn't very well move the portal from outside the Labyrinth now, could I?"

"Did ye call up the storm as well, Majesty" Hoggle asked gruffly as he moved to the mirror to check on his still unconscious king. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest move, all but accusing one of the most powerful Fae of helping to cause her son's injury, but he was too annoyed to care at the moment. Hoggle almost couldn't believe she was the cause of all their most recent problems. Almost.

"No, I did not. While there are very few times such storms of that magnitude happen naturally, this is one of them," Titania replied after a moment. She shifted to look at the dwarf and her golden hair fell from where it was pinned on top of her head to swing around her hips. She huffed as she gathered it up again, "I did not mean for him to get injured."

It almost sounded like she was apologizing for helping to cause the situation in which their king had been injured. Hoggle merely nodded his acknowledgement and turned back to look at the mirror. Didymus too nodded his understanding but there was something he wanted to know.

"Is there anything you can do?" Didymus asked softly; a quiet hope in his voice.

Very few in the kingdom besides Jareth had the ability to go Above (the goblins being the exception since conventional rules did not seem to apply to them) and while some of them might be able to bring someone across, none could move their king even if he were to give them permission to do so. He was too powerful. The only hope they had was that someone on the other side could send him back or that his parent's could help, they being the High King and Queen, but Didymus's hopes fell as the queen shook her head.

"No," She replied softly; slumping a little against the wall, "There is not. It seems whatever the Fates have planned for him, they have used me to accomplish it and I refuse to do anything that might cause him more harm. No, you will need to contact that mortal girl for help. See if she can bring him back."

"That could trap her here and ye very well know it," Hoggle said in horror. The sour tone she'd used when talking about the girl did nothing to allay his nervousness; in fact, it made his agitation worse. Neither of the two advisors asked how she knew that Sarah was closest to Jareth. They'd learned long ago that there was very little the queen didn't know.

"Yes, but I give you my word that I will do everything I can to send her back should she not wish to stay right away," Titania answered tightly but she didn't look happy about it and every word was bitten to a staccato like shortness. She paused for a moment before continuing, "No matter how much I may wish to do otherwise."

"Why would you make such a promise, Majesty?" Didymus wanted to know; ignoring the Queen's last comment. Hoggle just scowled harder but knew when to keep his mouth shut. It was a well known fact that Titania didn't like Sarah but the queen would do anything for her son's happiness; whether he wanted her to or not.

"Perhaps because I feel guilty that my actions have led to him being so badly hurt and I know he would rather the girl stay here willingly than to have no other choice," She answered. They all sat in silence for a moment before she turned back to her son's two trusted advisors and friends, "Go. Contact the girl. We need to get him home as soon as possible."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus exchanged a look but went to the mirror to do as they were told. The need to do something to help get their king get back had been excruciatingly painful and they were thankful she was finally allowing them to alleviate that need.

The two friends were actually rather surprised that they'd managed to question her as long as they had, she usually having a much shorter temper that didn't allow for anyone to do anything except what they'd been told, but figured that she must just be worried about her son as she had said. They didn't realize that Titania had an ulterior motive; one to do with the girl who had beaten her son at his own game.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever trouble was about to come his way, Hoggle called out to the one person that might actually be able to save his king.

"Sarah," Hoggle called, "Sarah, we need to speak to ye."

"What is it?" A melodious voice answered from the mirror, "What's wrong?"

"We need your help," Didymus said solemnly.

By this point the voice was starting to sound a little worried as she asked what had happened and why they needed her. Titania suddenly had the undeniable urge to see the owner of this voice. She stepped to the side of the mirror where she could observe the girl without being seen. Her hair fell again but she ignored it. It would take much more patience than she had at the present to put it up again.

Eyes bright as emeralds watched her friends in trepidation while inky black hair fell in wet waves down her back. Her face was unadorned of the paint that mortals liked to wear and her clothes, a simple green dress with no visible jewelry, clung to her. It too was soaked, like her hair, and Titania gathered that the girl must have been caught out in the rain at some point. The girl was pretty enough, Titania allowed, but she didn't understand how she could have caught her son's attention.

Deciding she'd seen enough, and the urgent need for something to finally be done about helping her son making itself known spurring her into action, despite it coming from the girl she most despised because of the pain she'd caused her son, Titania moved to stand behind the other two before stating, "Because my son has been injured and you are the only one close enough to help him. You will go find him and bring him back here so that he may be healed of his injuries."

* * *

When the summons from Hoggle and Sir Didymus had come, Sarah had just gotten back from a date. Said date had _not_ gone well. Besides being a boring, self-centered, jerk, the man had had the gall to try to feel her up several times throughout the evening. She'd gotten so frustrated and angry that she'd finally told him to bring her back to her parent's house instead of her apartment; unable to stand being anywhere near him any longer. They hadn't even made it within two blocks of the house before her patience had snapped and she'd flung herself out of the car when he'd stopped at a stop sign. Sarah made a mental note to kill her friend Maggie who had set her up with this asshole. She'd insisted he was "dreamy and totally what you need."

Yeah. Right. Just like she needed an extra hole in her head.

When Karen had opened the door to find Sarah standing on the front porch dripping wet and positively fuming, she'd been unable to say anything but was not entirely surprised to see her. Karen took a startled moment to take in the appearance of the daughter of her heart. The poor girl was soaked from head to foot, shoes in hand, her makeup running, and her hair falling from where it had been pinned. This was hardly the first time she'd come here after a bad date but this was definitely the worst shape she'd ever been in; obviously having walked in the storm for some distance.

When his wife hadn't called out to let him know who was at the door, Robert had come to see for himself but, catching sight of Sarah, he stopped in his tracks at the state his daughter was in. He started to say something but Sarah cut him off.

"Don't," She growled as she slipped past Karen into the house, "Say a word."

Karen and Robert wisely let her pass as she stalked up the stairs to her old bedroom. They exchanged knowing glances before going back to what they had been doing before Sarah's appearance. They were used to such appearances by now and so knew to let her be. They didn't bother to ask if she was staying anymore, either, because, quite often, Sarah didn't know herself. Sometimes she would still be there in the morning and sometimes she wouldn't; having gone back to her apartment in the middle of the night.

Karen sighed to herself as she finished washing the dishes. Ever since Sarah had started dating the poor girl couldn't seem to catch a break. Karen didn't know of any of Sarah's dates that had actually gone well and had long ago stopped trying to set her up on dates herself. She was actually rather surprised Sarah had agreed to go on this one but figured she must have agreed just to get someone off her back. Karen didn't realize how close to the mark she'd come with that assumption.

Sarah stormed into her room, throwing her coat and purse in a chair, dropping her shoes on the on the floor by the bed, and viciously removing her jewelry, before launching herself onto her bed in a huff. Very little had changed in the old space but she found that fact soothing when she came home to visit. She allowed herself a few moments to wallow before getting up and going to her old vanity to see how much damage had been done to her hair and makeup. Sarah wanted to know if she could get away with heading back to her apartment now or if the makeup had to come off so she didn't scare the kiddies on her way back. Finding a kiddy terrifying worthy face, Sarah headed off to the bathroom to wash it. It was as she was coming back that she heard Hoggle calling her.

"Sarah," He called quietly so as not to alert anyone else in the house, "Sarah, we need to talk to ye."

"What is it?" She asked as she noticed Hoggle's strained voice and features, "What's wrong?"

"We need your help," Sir Didymus answered solemnly. Sarah saw how tense he was and felt her worry growing.

'_It can't be anything wrong with them. They look fine but what if it's Jar-"_

Ruthlessly, Sarah pushed that thought away, "What's happened? Why do you need my help"

She gasped as, easily, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen stepped up behind her two friends. Bright blue eyes rimmed with the same markings as Jareth's, except in an almost silvery blue, stared at her in a calculating manner while golden curls fell down her back in ringlets. What gave her away as being something other than human were the knifelike points of her ears that peaked out from her hair. A light blue gown clung to her slender frame but it was the words she spoke in a voice that sounded like bells tolling that had Sarah thinking she might be in trouble, "Because my son has been injured and you are the only one close enough to help him. You will go find him and bring him back here so that he may be healed of his injuries."

"Your son?" Sarah asked cautiously as she looked between her friends and the unknown woman but she felt her back stiffen at the order. The woman's tone didn't help, either. For some unknown reason she got the feeling that this woman didn't like her much. She couldn't understand why since she was relatively sure she'd never met her before.

"Yes," The woman said imperiously, "You've met him before. His name is Jareth."

Sarah's confusion cleared and she felt her face closing down.

"Oh."

"Oh?!" Titania's worry made her temper short and she felt it snap at the girl's obvious dismissal of her son, "Is that all you have to say? My _son_ has been _injured_ and _that_ is _all_ you have to say?"

"I have great many things I could say, Queen of Summer, but that doesn't mean I am going to say them," Sarah snapped, "Even I know better than to say something that might insult someone's child to their face."

Sarah didn't notice Hoggle and Sir Didymus slowly inching away from the two women. The two had known it probably wasn't a good idea for the women to meet, neither one being predisposed to think well of the other (especially Sarah after they'd told her some of the things the Summer Queen had said about her once the story of Sarah's Run, and what had happened after, had reached said Queen), but there wasn't really anything they could have done to stop it from happening at this point.

They watched nervously as Sarah continued her tirade and Titania's face turned red, "If you didn't already know, your son and I did not part on the best of terms," Sarah, of course, was already aware the Queen knew, having heard that fact from her friends, "and while I may be inclined to think better of your son now that I'm older, the fact still remains that we have not seen each other in a very long time. Now here you are, demanding that I need to go find him simply because you think he's hurt and I'm the only person who can help. Well tough luck but ordering me around isn't the way to get me to cooperate."

The two woman fumed at each other but a laugh sounded before anything else could be said (Or Titania got it in her head to try to strike at the girl before her; risk of alienating her son forever or not).

"She's right, Love," A man said in an amused tone as he walked up to Titania and put his arm around her. Sarah could only assume that this was Oberon, Jareth's father.

Without really realizing what she was doing, Sarah attempted to find similarities between the two men. He was very tall and lean like his son but that, along with the fact that they seemed to favor similar clothing (though his father's were a bit looser than his son's and matched his wife's), seemed to be where the similarities ended. Apparently, Jareth took more after his mother. Gold eyes danced merrily in his eternally young face as he smiled at her, the knowledge of what she was doing shining within, while his chestnut hair flowed freely down his back.

"She is not one of ours so we cannot order her to do as we wish."

Everyone, excepting Titania, gave the new arrival deep bows with murmured "Majesty"s.

"Oberon, she is the only one who can help him," Titania growled but he squeezed her side and she relented.

"You're just assuming he's hurt," Sarah said hotly before she caught sight of Didymus and Hoggle's expressions and her own became uncertain, "Aren't you?"

"No, Sarah," Hoggle said sadly. He walked over to the mirror and touched it, "We ain't."

Sarah was suddenly looking at an image she hoped never to see again. Jareth was lying slumped on the ground from where he appeared to have been leaning against a tree behind him. Mud covered him from head to foot after having been lying there in the rain for an unknown length of time. His hair, which seemed to be longer all around and more even, though it was hard to tell since it was wet, was matted with mud and blood. His black leather boots and pants looked to have survived whatever had happened to him mostly in tact with a few tears here and there.

His shirt was another matter. The white linen, ripped to the point of being nothing more than rags, was stained with blood from the injuries that she was able to see on his torso. His left hand clutched at his right arm which she was able to tell was broken in several places and she could just make out a compound fracture. What little Sarah could see of his face was bruised and swollen. A crystal sat on the ground beside him.

Sarah felt sick at the extent of the injuries she could make out but knew there were many more she couldn't see. The scene shifted again until she was looking at the gathered group on the other side of the mirror. Sarah couldn't help but feel grateful. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the feelings that sight had invoked. The group watched Sarah expectantly and she found she couldn't deny them this. No matter what she might have felt, or did feel, for the Goblin King, she would not let him die.

"Do you have a general idea of where he is?" She asked quietly and felt guilty at causing them to worry when she saw the relief on everyone's faces; most prominently on Oberon and Titania's.

"We know he's in the town where ye live somewhere," Hoggle answered eagerly which only made Sarah feel even more guilty at her flash of temper, "He seems to be in a forest from what I've been able to gather. Unfortunately, I'm having a hard time getting a more exact location on him for some reason."

"A forest," Sarah murmured in thought as she tried to think of where that might be. She didn't really know of any forests in the area. Sure there were a lot of trees around but no forests. Unless…

"The park!" She cried in enlightenment and everyone on the other side of the mirror jumped, "It's not a forest but a park where I used to go to play."

Sarah was excited now as she realized she knew exactly where to find Jareth. She was so excited that she failed to hear her door open and her little brother walk up behind her dressed in his blue dragon pajamas.

"Sarah? Why are you being so loud?" The eleven year old asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Catching sight of the people in the mirror he paused, "And why are there people standing on the other side of your mirror?"

Everyone froze in shock at the unexpected addition. Sarah recovered first but she just sighed at the intrusion. The others could only blink at her unconcern at the situation before them.

"They want me to help find the Goblin King," She answered her little brother.

"What he's missing?" The little boy asked; suddenly awake.

"Injured and unconscious not missing but I know where to find him," She corrected.

The two siblings stared at each other for a moment before the younger sighed.

"I'll go get Mom and Dad," He muttered as he trudged out of her room.

Sarah turned back to her mirror and shrugged sheepishly as they gaped at her. They waited in silence for several moments before the sounds of muffled exclamations and people getting dressed could be heard from her parents' room.

"Sarah," Didymus said cautiously, "What's going on?"

"Well remember how you kept telling me nothing is as it seems?"

Didymus and Hoggle shared a look.

"Yeah," Hoggle answered.

"Well meet Lord Robert and Lady Karen of the Summer Court," Sarah said as her parents walked through the door of her bedroom. Robert was just finishing tying the belt on his dressing gown while Karen was finger combing her hair. Both froze as they caught sight of the Summer King and Queen.

"Um," Robert said intelligently as he looked at the gathered people, "Good evening, Your Majesties?"

Oberon, unable to hold his mirth in any longer, collapsed into a chair that appeared behind him. His peals of laughter rang out while Titania simply stared. Hoggle and Sir Didymus just looked confused for a moment before two and two finally added up to four. The two friends then added their own shocked looks to the mix as they stared at Sarah as the understanding that she hadn't told them any of this sunk in.

"My Lady?" Sir Didymus asked in a hurt tone.

"Later, Didymus," Sarah muttered quickly, "I promise I'll explain everything later."

She looked so agitated that Hoggle and Sir Didymus didn't press her but they were going to make sure she explained herself as she had promised. This was a big secret she'd been keeping from them.

During this exchange, Karen decided she wasn't about to meet her monarchs in her night clothes and promptly turned around to go back to her room to change. After a few seconds, Robert followed her lead. Everyone on the other side of the mirror, besides Oberon, who had yet to stop laughing, blinked after the now absent couple. Sarah took that moment to change her shoes to something she could walk around the park in the rain in and then grabbed her coat and umbrella. She was not about to hang around and risk getting caught up in coming conversation; so staying long enough to change out of her dress wasn't an option.

"I thought you weren't one of ours," Titania said stiffly behind her.

'_Damn. Almost made it.'_

"I'm not," Sarah snapped without turning from her goal that was the door, "I may have been born to a parent who was part of your court but I have never sworn any oaths to you so you hold no sway over me."

"But you're Fae-"

"Half-Fae," Sarah corrected; ignoring the twinge of inadequacy that fact caused, "Toby's the one who's full-blooded."

So saying, she shoved her brother (who had followed his parents back into the room before their sudden departure) in front of the two monarchs (Oberon had managed to stop laughing by this point), "Here talk to him"

Toby blinked up at Oberon and Titania, who stared back, before turning to call his sister on her sudden betrayal but she wasn't there. Her voice drifted up the stairs, "I have my phone so I'll call when I find him!"

The front door slammed shut and Toby turned back to the Summer Couple with a sigh.

"It's not fair," He muttered.

* * *

Sarah thanked her lucky stars that she was able to get away from the house before the inquiries started. Karen and her dad could handle all that. She chuckled as she remembered the aftermath of her Run.

After she'd Run the Labyrinth, Sarah had gone down to breakfast the next morning, hoping to forget about the whole ordeal and just start over with her brother and Karen. She hadn't expected there would be…leftovers.

She'd greeted her father good morning with a kiss on the cheek and then had given Karen a hug before sitting down to eat a bowl of cereal. She'd caught the look Robert and Karen had given each other but had assumed it was due to her behavior until her father had spoken.

"Sarah, why do you smell like magic?" Her father asked and Sarah had, quite literally, fallen out of her chair.

"What?" She asked shakily from the floor.

"Why do you smell like magic?" Karen reiterated.

"And goblin magic at that," Robert agreed.

"I think it's less of a question of why I smell like magic and more a question of how you know what magic smells like," Sarah said as she resettled herself in her chair. She'd hoped she could get away with redirecting the conversation but their looks said they weren't buying what she was selling.

Sarah braced herself for the coming storm, "I wished Toby away to the Goblin King?"

Her parents blinked at her for a moment before Karen collapsed into a chair, covered her face with her hands, and burst into tears. Her father couldn't get a word out for a long time; merely getting up to place an arm around his sobbing wife. Unable to take the sight, Sarah got up from the table, no longer hungry, to go and collect Toby while her parents came to grips with what she'd just told them. Her father's voice had stopped her before she'd left the room.

"We will be talking about this later," He said softly, "All of it."

Sarah had simply nodded before continuing upstairs; not bothering to ask what he'd meant by that last statement. Toby had been eager to get up when Sarah had opened the door and she'd smiled at his exuberance. After she'd changed and dressed him, she'd made her way back downstairs and to the kitchen so she could give him his breakfast but had frozen in the doorway at the sounds and looks of dismay from her parents.

"I thought you said you'd wished him away," Karen said finally; unable to believe what she was seeing.

"I did," Sarah answered. She was a little confused by their reactions, "But I won him back."

"You won him back?" Her father repeated in a strangled voice, "Sarah do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No?" She was starting to get worried. Her voice was getting higher and louder as she talked, "I mean, I have a general idea but I just thought the book was a story and I got angry and I wished for the goblins and then they came and I didn't mean to!"

Sarah herself was sobbing by the time she'd finished. Toby, noticing her upset, started trying to cheer is sister up but it was obvious she wasn't paying attention so he stopped. He would just have to wait until she quit crying.

"I won though," Sarah managed to get out through her tears, "I won and I got him back."

Robert and Karen had exchanged astonished looks at the fact that she had no idea what she'd managed to accomplish as much as at that she'd actually managed to beat the _Goblin King_ at his own game.. They decided they wouldn't tell her that no one else in the history of the Labyrinth had ever been able to beat it but they did tell her how they knew what magic smelled like. Sarah had listened in quiet surprise as they informed her that her father and Karen were actually members of the Fae Summer Court.

They'd gone on to tell her about how Robert had first met her mother and how he'd fallen in love with her and her love for acting. He said that she'd once told him that she loved being able to make the characters she played real for a short time for the people watching her perform. Unfortunately, this love for the stage had pulled her away from him and Sarah. He'd made a brief sojourn back to the Underground to check in with the Summer King and Queen after Linda had left and that was how he'd met Karen.

Sarah snorted at the memories as she walked down the sidewalk. That had been an interesting day to say the least but after The Talk they'd begun to let their true natures shine through when it was just the four of them at home. The first time she'd seen what her father really looked like, Sarah couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She'd quickly squashed those feelings, chagrined at her immaturity. Sarah had grown up while she was in the Labyrinth and she was determined to live up to those lessons she had learned during her time there.

Sarah also resolutely pushed any thoughts of what Jareth would think if he knew her family history out of her mind.

Karen had eventually begun educating Sarah on what a lady of the Underground would need to know about etiquette, as well as, history, political alliances, and all the other nuances that made life in the Underground interesting. She'd born, with tolerant amusement, the etiquette lessons but she was thankful when they were over and Karen had declared she now knew everything she needed to act like a proper lady.

Sarah was a modern woman of the Aboveground so the whole "A lady is quiet and demure and never speaks unless spoken to" shit had really gotten on her nerves. She knew what she needed to be polite and not insult anyone but there was no way she was going to be a walking doormat. Karen had tried to explain to her over the years that that wasn't what it was like but she'd eventually given up; especially after the whole "Pleasing Your Husband" section of the lessons fiasco.

Sarah's only consolation for the years of torture was that Toby had to learn all that stuff now, too.

The other subjects were much more interesting; especially when Karen had informed her who exactly the Goblin King was. Sarah had been unable to believe she'd actually snubbed the High Prince. Of course, she didn't realize what he was offering until years later, but that didn't change the fact she'd told him no. She also couldn't regret her decision to choose Toby over the dreams he had offered her. Toby was infinitely more precious to her.

Sarah had also decided not to tell her parents about that final confrontation. She wasn't exactly sure how they would react but she found she really didn't want to know. That didn't stop Jareth's parents from finding out; however, which was a fact that Hoggle and the others had informed her of later on. Sarah was well aware that the Summer Queen didn't like her; a fact she'd made sure to tell Toby, just in case. Thankfully, the events of her Run weren't public knowledge so her parents didn't know anything about what had happened to her after a certain point. Sarah had made sure to give them the highly edited version of her Run.

Sarah looked up as she realized she was standing outside the entrance to the park. Rain was still falling in sheets but her umbrella kept most of it off of her, for which she was grateful. Unfortunately, it made visibility difficult but she was fairly certain she knew which part of the park Jareth was in and so she began to head in that direction.

"Well, come on feet," She muttered with a half smile at the memory of the first time she'd said those words. Sarah tried to ignore the shiver of anticipation that ran down her spine but she did admit that she was worried (for him or what seeing him again would be like, she didn't know). She wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been out here, "Let's go see if we can't find ourselves a Goblin King."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: You, my duckies, were very lucky that I already had this written. Be thankful it just needed a little bit of tweaking. Unfortunately, you aren't going to be so lucky with the third chapter but that's the way the cookie crumbles I suppose.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Toby sat on his sister's bed, bored out of his mind, as he listened to his parents answer their monarchs' demands (polite demands disguised as questions but still demands) as to _why_ they had never come back to the Court; which then morphed into the two males discussing politics while the females discussed the trials of raising children. Toby scowled. _Why_ did his mother always _insist_ on telling the most embarrassing stories about him that she could think of whenever she and her friends started comparing the trouble their children got into? He would never understand women.

Least of all his sister who seemed to have more on him than his own mother but he had learned long ago to just accept this fact and move on. Besides, he supposed Sarah needed to have one quirk an older sister was supposed to have since after she'd wished him away (a fact she'd been very leery of telling him about but since he remembered the whole experience she didn't have much of a choice) she'd gotten very protective of him. If anyone had picked on him at school, it hadn't been his parents who had come to straighten everything out. Sarah could get downright scary when she was mad.

'_But,_' Toby mused absently, '_Then she wouldn't be Sarah and I wouldn't love her like I do._'

Toby glanced over at his parents again and groaned softly. Hoggle and Sir Didymus had been moved out of the mirror's frame so there was no way he would be able to speak with them to help try and pass the time. It felt like forever since he'd found out the Goblin King was injured and Sarah had gone to look for him. In reality, it had only been about thirty minutes and Hoggle had informed them, after Sarah had left, that his conversation with Jareth had only been about a half hour before that. So, overall, at the moment, the Goblin King had only been out there for an hour. Granted, it wasn't a very pleasant hour but an hour nonetheless. Toby guessed his sense of time was skewed because he was bored out of his skull.

He sighed as he waited for his sister to call and let them all know she'd found the Goblin King. Toby admitted a little bit of worry at the prospect of the two of them meeting again but, whether for his sister or the Goblin King, he didn't know. He knew that Sarah carried an unhealthy amount of guilt related to her Run; some about wishing him away (though she really couldn't quite bring herself to regret doing it since it had helped her grow up and Toby approved of that thought. Even if it was him she had had to wish away to learn the lessons she'd needed), as well as, with the way she'd treated the Goblin King in the end.

Toby didn't know how she would react to seeing the Goblin King again and he would freely admit that _that_ worried him. Why it had to be _Sarah_ who found him, he had no clue, but that is what the Queen had decreed when he'd asked if they should go help her and that was what Toby had been forced to accept: Sarah having to do this alone. Toby couldn't go against the Queen's orders no matter how much he might want to.

He, unlike his sister, was full-blooded Fae and, as such, was unable to do anything but what his Monarchs ordered. Apparently, Sarah's human blood negated some of the bindings all Fae of the Summer Court were born with. Her beating the Labyrinth hadn't hurt either since it gave her even more freedom from the Court. 'My kingdom as great' and all that. If anything, Sarah was most likely the freest to do as she pleased of anyone of _any_ court who had Fae blood running through their veins and that fact annoyed the Summer Queen no end.

Toby knew Titania would love nothing more than to have Sarah within her power but unless his sister swore any oaths to the Queen any time soon, which Toby highly doubted would ever happen, Titania was unlikely to ever have that pleasure (Toby was also aware of the fact that Titania wasn't really trying all that hard for fear of what her son might do in retaliation. Apparently, Jareth had a temper almost as bad as Sarah's). He was actually really glad about that fact.

Sarah was free spirit that did her best works when she was able to just get away from the modern world and imagine. He wasn't sure how but his sister had, somehow, managed to bring a piece of the magic back with her. It had freed her from all her previous worries connected to the Aboveground and allowed her natural creative spirit to flow freely. Toby firmly believed that Sarah should never be tethered by _anyone_ if they couldn't accept his sister as she was.

That included the Goblin King.

Toby was the only one Sarah had ever told about the final encounter between her and the Goblin King and, quite frankly, if that was the best proposal the Goblin King could make then the guy needed to just stay away from his sister. He wasn't going to let anyone near her who he didn't think could make her happy and leaving a girl crying in frustration over something that _might_ or _might_ _not_ have been a proposal was no way to get on his good side.

He glanced over to the mirror to see if the conversing adults were done yet and groaned again. He was so bored! Toby wanted to be out _there_ helping his sister but, instead, he was stuck in _here_. So lost in his thoughts, Toby almost missed the telephone ringing. Shooting up out of the bed, the boy dove towards the phone that was sitting on Sarah's nightstand. Toby was a little out of breath as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tobes," His sister's voice sounded from the other end.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah," She sighed wearily, "I found him."

* * *

Sarah trudged through the park, making her way to the line of trees on the edge of the clearing near the lake where she used to recite plays to her dog Merlin (now many years gone). She stopped in the middle of the bridge to stare out at the lake.

"I suppose I should be grateful he didn't fall in there," She muttered as she started walking again.

It was a strange thought and, ever the writer, she started mulling it over in her head but she couldn't think of any scenario where the Goblin King could actually fall into the lake and need her help (she didn't acknowledge the twinge that the thought of him needing her help, now or ever, caused her). Eventually, she gave it up as a lost cause and put it out of her mind. She ignored the fact that this was her way of dealing with worry because she couldn't possibly be worried about the Goblin King. He was a powerful Fae. He would be fine.

Yeah and de Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

Reaching the tree line, she paused for a moment to get her bearings before heading off to the left at a diagonal to where she had been standing. If she had gone right, the trees would have eventually thinned out before hitting the playground but, from what she was able to see, Jareth appeared to be in the denser part of these woods and thus she went left. Sarah debated calling out to him but decided against it. For one, she didn't know if any of his enemies had caught wind of his weakness and decided to come after him, or even if they were the reason he was in this situation for another, and, lastly, she highly doubted he'd regained consciousness yet.

If the first-aid classes she'd taken had taught her anything, it was that, with the extent of his injuries, Jareth had most likely gone into shock very quickly; which would have caused him to pass out. A reaction that was extremely dangerous for humans but, thankfully, the Goblin King wasn't human.

Also, thanks to the teachings of an old woman she'd met while on a book tour in Europe (who just so happened to be a Fae Healer in disguise who had come Above to learn more about Aboveground healing), Sarah had learned a lot about Fae physiology and what was likely to happen should they be badly injured. This was information she'd been happy to learn since she'd worried for years what she would do if any of her family, who were all full-blooded Fae, happened to be injured. Since they were beings of magic, they would be unable to go to a hospital. Sarah, with her mixed blood, could probably get away with it but it wasn't something any of them had ever wanted to risk.

It was information that was going to be a tremendous help to her now since one of the things the woman had told her would happen if a Fae was as injured as Jareth looked to be, was that they would go into a healing sleep while their magic tried to repair the damage. Unfortunately, the Aboveground didn't have any natural magic to help Jareth's so it was likely that, once his reserves ran out, he was going to have to heal the old-fashioned way before attempting to go back Underground. It hadn't looked like he would be able to make the crossing back without it killing him. Sarah hadn't said anything earlier because she hadn't wanted to see the worry in the faces of her friends get any worse (Or get into another argument with his mother. Take your pick).

Sarah paused for a moment as she tried to get a better look around her but her umbrella was in the way so she shifted it so it didn't obstruct her view. Unfortunately, some animal decided that that was the perfect time to jump on the branch above her and she gasped as a deluge of ice water drenched her again. Shivering now, Sarah was just about to keep going when she noticed the goblin standing in front of her. Luminous orange eyes watched her sadly out of a wrinkled face as it turned and pointed in a different direction than the way she had been headed and, taking the hint, she changed her course accordingly.

Every few meters another goblin, of various sizes and features, would appear out of the rain and simply point her in the right direction without saying anything, gazing at her forlornly. Sarah started to feel a little wary as the procession continued. She'd never seen the goblins act like this before and she was starting to get concerned about what she would find once she reached the spot where Jareth was.

This went on for a good ten minutes, at which point Sarah was now very cold, wetter than ever and about out of her mind with worry at the horrible images that had been flitting through her mind's eye (Sometimes she really hated having such a good imagination), before the final goblin directed her to a small break in the trees. Sarah stumbled through only to find herself facing the Goblin King. Or she would, had he been conscious.

Cautiously, happy to see that nothing appeared to have changed since Hoggle had shown him to her in the mirror, Sarah made her way around to where she could see him better before crouching down next to him. She winced as the wounds she hadn't been able to see before became painfully obvious. Sarah sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears that seeing him like this caused. It wasn't right for him to look so broken; as if some child had thrown him aside carelessly, like a doll they were done playing with.

One side of his chest looked flat where the bones had broken. Jareth's breathing sounded raspy and strained and Sarah surmised that the broken ribs were pushing on a lung. One of his legs was bent at an odd angle, something that hadn't been immediately obvious when she was looking through the mirror. His right arm looked even worse up close and Sarah winced at the thought of having to put the bones back where they were supposed to be. She found herself glad that he was unconscious.

Sarah very carefully reached out and shifted the Goblin King, being very cautious so as not to injure him further, until he was lying on his back. She was more thankful now for the lessons from the Healer than she ever had been before because she would have been too afraid to touch him otherwise. The Healer had informed her that Fae bodies were much sturdier than human ones and so shifting him shouldn't hurt him any more than he already was. That didn't mean she wasn't extremely careful, though.

He groaned at the water suddenly hitting him in the face and Sarah quickly laid her umbrella over him so that the rain was blocked. Competently, she began running her hands along his body to try to get a better gauge of what his injuries were and which ones were the most dangerous.

Starting at his head, she found a knot at his hairline on the right with a gash just above his eyebrow, accounting for the blood she'd seen in his hair, but his skull wasn't cracked so he should heal from that pretty quickly. She supposed he should be thankful he had such a thick skull. None of the bones in his face were broken though it was badly bruised and swollen.

Skipping the right arm since it was rather obvious what was wrong with that one, she checked the left and was relieved to find it intact and, aside from the three broken ribs in his right side and the broken left leg, there weren't anymore broken bones. Unfortunately, he had plenty of gashes to make up for the lack of broken bones and Sarah was starting to get worried about how much blood he'd lost.

Realizing he was shivering, from blood loss, shock, or cold she didn't know, Sarah quickly shucked her coat and placed it over him; calling herself ten kinds of stupid for not thinking to grab a blanket. Maybe some of her body heat would help him. Glancing at his face, she was startled to see his eyes open and watching her. Though they were clouded with pain, it was obvious he was alert and knew exactly who she was.

"I didn't know you were a Healer, Precious," He murmured weakly, "I was informed that you were a tale spinner."

"I'm not," Sarah answered briskly as she settled her coat more firmly around him. She didn't know what a 'tale spinner' was but she figured he meant a writer. Sarah also didn't acknowledge the way her heart leapt when he called her by the old pet name he'd used before, "But I've taken multiple advanced first-aid classes and learned a few things from this old woman I met while I was touring in Europe."

Sarah wasn't about to let him know the extent at which she'd had contact, or was connected, with his world. She hadn't given away who she was to her friends and she wasn't about to do it now since he was the reason why she hadn't told Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo. Sarah wasn't sure what his reaction would be but she was afraid he would be angry and she had seen what happened when he lost his temper. Deciding he was as wrapped as he was going to get, she gave him a hard look to make sure he didn't get any ideas about moving.

"I'm not going to comment about how you know what I do for a living right _now_, since I was informed that you were unable to look in on me but, rest assured, we _will_ discuss it _later_."

"Of course, Precious," Jareth agreed weakly, "I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours."

He had gotten most of his information about her from her friends but he was laying injured on the ground and she seemed to be his only hope of getting help at the moment, so he didn't think it would be a good idea to tease her. Besides, his head hurt too much to find much enjoyment in it.

Sarah twitched at the blatant Pride and Prejudice reference, one of her favorite classics, but didn't say anything as she watched him a moment longer to make sure he'd gotten the message before she sighed. The next few days were going to turn out to be rather interesting; she just knew it. Thankfully, she didn't have any pressing deadlines and so would be able to focus on him until he was healed enough to go home. She wasn't sure when she had decided to take him back to her apartment and take over the task of looking out for him, she was sure Karen would be more than happy to do it, but she didn't question it too closely. She wasn't sure she was ready for the answers.

"I guess I'd better call them to let them know I found you," She muttered as she pulled out her phone from one of the pockets on her coat. That caught Jareth's attention and he found himself suddenly leery as to who had sent Sarah to find him, "I don't want your mother breathing down my neck and demanding to know why I didn't call as soon as I found you."

A startled look crossed Jareth's face.

"My mother?!" He said in an alarmed voice. Had she harmed Sarah in some way? If she did then she was going to regret it once he was well again; one way or another, "What did she do? And _what_ is she _doing_ at _my_ castle?"

"She didn't really do anything," Sarah mumbled as she tried to find her parent's number. She was so focused on her phone that she didn't see Jareth relax from where he'd tensed up earlier, "We just had words, your dad was there too, by the way, but from what I could gather, she was just there to be annoying. And no, I don't know what she was doing at your castle. We didn't exactly get that far in the conversation."

Obviously, Sarah and his mother didn't get along and Jareth couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped (He'd always wondered how they would react to each other and now he knew), but he regretted it instantly when his ribs protested. Laying a hand on his chest to keep him still (She pretended not to notice the look he shot her when she touched him or how her inner self had jumped in excitement), Sarah waited for someone to answer the phone and wasn't really surprised when it was Toby's voice that was on the other end. Sarah confirmed that she'd found Jareth before having her brother write down all the supplies she would need to be able to field dress some of Jareth's wounds and making him give it to her dad.

"Sarah," Her brother whined once he'd done as she asked, "Why'd you leave me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you squirt," Sarah laughed at his tone, "Why? What's this about?"

"The _Queen_ said I couldn't come help you and so I was stuck here having to listen to their boring conversations," Toby answered.

The way he'd said the word 'queen' let her know that there were a whole lot of other things he would have liked to substitute in but that she was still there and listening.

"Well you know you're supposed to listen to whatever the Summer Queen has to say Tobes," Sarah said in mock seriousness. She ignored Jareth's sudden look of interest in the conversation. A sudden thought crossed her mind, "Oh! Hey! Is dad still there?"

"Yeah," Her brother answered sullenly. It was obvious his sister wasn't even the least bit apologetic about leaving him or sympathetic for him having to deal with the Summer Queen.

"Tell him that we're going to need to take the Goblin King back to my place since it's closer and I don't like the way he's shivering. I want to get him out of the rain and someplace warm as soon as possible."

"_He_ is right here and there's a rather good chance that I might not want anything more to do with you," Jareth muttered; annoyed that she was talking about him like he wasn't even there but Sarah ignored him.

"I'm not going to take the chance that Titania will order Dad or Karen to give her an invitation into the house while I'm there and Jareth's healing but you don't have to tell them that," She continued without acknowledging Jareth but hurriedly added the last part when she heard Toby about to repeat what she'd said. Jareth just chuckled.

"Thank you, Precious," He murmured weakly; the comment giving the lie to his earlier words. Jareth wasn't going to admit it but he was secretly pleased that she was willing to bring him into her home. He had never stopped loving her and he found himself contemplating the challenge of seeing whether he could get her to love him back during his convalescence but first he needed to make sure his mother didn't interrupt while he was recovering, "Much as I care for my mother I would much rather she was not in my vicinity when I can do nothing to avoid her. Though, I do have to wonder how it is that you and your family know my mother."

Sarah shot him an amused smile but ignored the last part before turning her attention back to her brother; mentally beating herself up. It had been too long since she'd had to deal with him and she'd let her guard down. Sarah had slipped up and she knew she wasn't going to get out of telling him who they all were. It was inevitable that he would find out now that his parents knew who and where they were but she'd hoped to be able to hide it from him at least a little bit longer. She winced as she realized that ignoring his inquiry was just going to make him more determined to know.

"Dad says we'll be at the park soon but he wants to know how we'll find you," Toby said.

"Tell him to follow the goblins," Was Sarah's amused reply and Jareth stared at her in confusion, "That's what I had to do."

"Uh-huh, I'll tell him."

Sarah didn't have to wait much longer before her parents and Toby showed up with all the materials she needed along with extra clothes for Jareth. She was thankful they'd gotten there so quickly because she didn't think she could have dodged Jareth's questions for much longer. Unfortunately, from the look of recognition he'd given her parents, Sarah knew that he was starting to put all the pieces together. She glanced at the clothes in Karen's arms to take her mind off the fact that the Goblin King was figuring out she was essentially a lady in his parent's Court before raising her eyebrows at her. Karen shrugged.

"They insisted."

Sarah didn't bother asking who 'they' were. The clothing looked to be one of Jareth's usual outfits but he wasn't getting it until he was clean and healed. There was no way he would be able to stand having anything against his skin for a while anyway.

"Karen could you guys head to my apartment and get everything ready for when we get the Goblin King there?" Sarah asked as she grabbed the bandages and splints from her dad before heading back to where said King lay.

"Sarah, I really think we should take him back to our house," Karen said in a disapproving tone; years of being raised with the most archaic sense of what was proper, and what was not, starting to show, "There's more privacy and-"

"Did you forget that I own the building," Sarah said in exasperation not in the mood to put up with this conversation as she separated the things in her hand out and started eyeing the different injuries to see which one needed her attention first, "I live in the penthouse. There's no one within two floors of me and I have plenty of room. Besides, it'll be better if he doesn't have to deal with the day to day noise that goes on your house."

Jareth couldn't help but feel amused as he listened to them argue back and forth about where it would be best to take him. It was obvious that the time period Karen had been raised in was showing, she being one of the younger Fae. He gathered this was an old argument between the two women but he was still in pain and all he really wanted was to get somewhere where he could get clean; so he decided to remind them that he was still there and conscious. Not to mention that he outranked all of them. Jareth could always bring the topic up later when he was feeling better and watch the fireworks fly then.

"You know," He remarked mildly and inwardly smirked at the various reactions he received from those gathered. Sarah, trying to make it look like she was _not_ running away, discreetly retreated so as to be out of the way of any flying crystals should he get annoyed. She had no desire to visit the Bog today, thank you. Sarah already looked like a drowned cat as it was, "I _am_ still here and I think I should have a say as to where I spend my time as an invalid."

Jareth turned his head to look at where they were all standing a little bit away from him (Hiding his disappointment at Sarah's desertion from his side). Her parents had refused to come any closer, something that hadn't escaped his notice, and they'd made sure that Toby stayed with them. He was actually very grateful they had only come as close as they had since his pride could only take so much of a beating. Jareth was relatively sure that nothing about what happened here would ever pass their lips but that didn't mean he wasn't highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I would much rather stay with Sarah," He said firmly and that was the end of the matter.

Jareth's patience was at an end. He was ready to get out of this rain and somewhere warm. Now.

An hour later saw a bandaged and moderately clean Jareth being supported into Sarah's apartment by Sarah herself and her father. Karen and the others had come to her apartment while she was taking care of Jareth and set up one of Sarah's guest bedrooms with everything she would need to be able to care for the Goblin King while he was there.

Once they got him on the bed, whatever it was that had been keeping him going gave way and he promptly passed out. Sarah was actually rather surprised he'd managed to stay conscious while she was bandaging his injuries so that they didn't get worse while they moved him; especially when she'd started on his right arm. She still felt a little green from that one.

Sarah stared down at the Goblin King for a moment and an unknown emotion tightened her throat. He looked so vulnerable lying there like that. It wasn't something she'd ever tell him but it was the truth. She had cleaned him as best she could while out in the forest but now that they were back she could do a better job with the bandages and giving him a bath. Taking a shaky breath, Sarah quietly left the room to bid her family goodbye before she took up the task of nurse to the Goblin King.

"There you are," Karen said when she appeared in her living room doorway, "Sarah, I am more than happy to take care of him, especially so you don't have to see him…naked."

Sarah felt her cheeks heating up while her father tried his best to pretend he wasn't highly amused by the conversation. Toby just gave his mother a flat look. This was not something he wanted to hear. Karen looked earnestly at her stepdaughter and Sarah had to remind herself that Karen had come from an entirely different world than the one Sarah herself had been raised in. To her, women were supposed to be chaste until marriage and never see a man in any state of undress. Not that that ever actually happened most of the time; they were Fae after all. There were stories about Fae revels for a reason.

Having spent so many years in the Aboveground had taken care of a lot of those views for the most part but they always seemed to pop up again whenever Sarah was involved. It was a fact that caused her no little amount of grief once she had started dating and Sarah had had to reassure her stepmother constantly that she wasn't experimenting like all the other kids her age seemed to be.

While Sarah had had her fair share of boyfriends, and they had been nice enough, they weren't what she had been looking for so she'd had no interest in doing more than holding their hands or the occasional kiss; a fact that seemed to placate her stepmother every time Sarah had accidentally let slip that she'd had one of them over for dinner. However, that didn't excuse her from constantly harping on the subject. It was something Sarah had been glad to get away from when she'd finally been able to move into her own place for the first time. Sarah also didn't think it would help the situation any if she told her stepmother that her friend with benefits tended to run on triple A batteries.

"It's alright Karen," Sarah managed to get out through clenched teeth. She ignored her father's cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, "You guys have school and work tomorrow so you really need to get home and get to sleep."

"But Sarah," Karen protested, "This is highly improper for a single young lady to be taking care of a single young man in such a way."

"Karen your archaic is showing," Sarah replied; still with clenched teeth. She really wanted to point out everything she knew about Fae parties and the like but she refrained, "I have seen a man's body before-"

"What?!"

Sarah winced as she realized she probably should have been more specific in her statement.

"You said you'd never had sex before!" Karen cried indignantly. Robert and Toby were practically rolling on the floor at this point; caused in part by the look of utter mortification on Sarah's face, "Does this mean you've been lying to me?"

"Karen I took art classes in college!" Sarah almost yelled in a desperate attempt to get Karen to stop talking, "We had anatomy lessons with real humans!"

"Oh."

Karen and Sarah stood awkwardly for a moment before Robert decided to give his daughter a break.

"Come on, Karen," He said; laughter still evident in his voice, "The Goblin King already said he would much rather stay here and you know we can't go against his orders."

He gently steered his wife and son out the door before turning back to Sarah.

"I'll make sure to tell the Queen what has been decided," Robert said quietly to make sure Karen couldn't hear.

"Thank you," Sarah replied emphatically.

Robert laughed softly before giving her a hug and kiss as he left to follow his wife and son.

"I love you," He called over his shoulder just before the door shut and the sounds of them leaving faded.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Sarah said quietly to the empty room.

Glancing around, Sarah took a deep breath before heading back to her guest bedroom and the Goblin King lying in a healing sleep within.

* * *

After checking on the Goblin King and making sure he would be alright for a few minutes more, Sarah had changed into a pair of warm sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was thankful to be out of her wet clothes but she ruefully mourned the loss of her silk dress, now stained with mud and blood, as she threw it in the trashcan. It hadn't been a particularly expensive purchase nor of any real memorable value but it had been her go to dress when she couldn't find anything else to wear and had stood her in good stead many times.

Sarah also quickly brushed out her hair as best she could without washing it and using conditioner before putting it up in a horsetail and heading to her kitchen to gather the things she would need to give Jareth a sponge bath. She tried to ignore the affront to his dignity she was about to cause him but he really couldn't do anything for himself at the moment and she could only be thankful that he was unconscious. That fact alone might at least save her from any embarrassing comments and innuendos he might make.

Reaching the room, Sarah set everything down before quickly and efficiently stripping him of the temporary bandages and what remained of his clothing. Setting those in a pile to be disposed of along with her dress, before laying a towel across his hips, blushing as she noted that those tight breeches he liked didn't do him justice _at all_, and proceeding to clean him so that she could finally see the full extent of his injuries.

Unfortunately, instead of looking better as she cleaned him of the mud and blood, some of them actually looked worse and Sarah realized that she was going to need someone much more experienced and knowledgeable than she. Chewing on her lip, Sarah finally decided the least she could do before calling for help was to get him clean so she finished her task before heading to her phone and hoping the Healer she'd met and befriended was awake. Ruden had decided to come back to the States with Sarah once her book tour had finished so, thankfully, Sarah didn't have to call her from an ocean away.

Sarah waited anxiously as the phone rang. It was likely that Ruden had pulled an all nighter at the local hospital again and while she hated to wake her up, Sarah really needed her help. Relief fluttered in her breast when she heard the other line click and a creaky but clipped British accent sounded from the other end.

"This had better be good, Sarah, because I'm of a mind to take you Underground and ask the Goblin King to throw you in the Bog for me," Ruden grumbled. Sarah gulped at the threat (the healer was known for not bluffing about _anything_) but then remembered she had the Goblin King right next to her…wearing only a towel.

'_Bad Sarah!_'

"Yeah well that threat doesn't really hold much weight at the moment for reasons you will soon understand," Sarah replied, "Suffice to say I'm harboring a Fae patient and that his injuries are worse than they first appeared so, naturally, I thought of you."

"Uh-huh," Her friend yawned from the other end, "Give me two minutes."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me," Ruden's amused voice said but there was affection in her tone.

The Healer bid her goodbye before hanging up and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Ruden was coming to help so she wouldn't have to ask Jareth's mother to send a Healer; which would most likely have resulted in a deal that Sarah wouldn't have wanted to make. Sarah was also very thankful she didn't have to worry about whether Ruden might harm the Goblin King because Healers took oaths to help everyone, no matter what Court they were from, and to never kill someone who had been brought to their attentions.

It also helped that not just anyone could be a Healer. One had to be born with the power to be a true Healer but there were minor healing spells that anyone could learn and those, as well as some of the more mundane ways of healing, were what Ruden had taught Sarah (despite the fact that Sarah's magic seemed to be as contrary as a certain Fae monarch). It also helped that Healers tended to be born with a ridiculous amount of compassion for everything so they tended not choose sides in a conflict.

Hearing a knock on her front door, Sarah went to let her friend in, but checked through the peephole to make sure it was actually her, before lowering her wards, set in place by her father and keyed to her when she'd first moved in, that had raised themselves once her family had left. Ruden raised her eyebrows at the wards but made no comment. Since Sarah knew what she was, she hadn't bothered with a Glamour.

Her snow white hair was pulled back from her face with a red scarf; catching the various braids that had colored bits of ribbon, beads, and feathers woven into them. Her purple cat eyes watched Sarah in amusement as she looked down at Sarah from several inches above Sarah's own respectable five foot eight. Ruden's lavender markings stood out around her eyes and her ears were as pointed as ever. Sarah winced at the thought of someone having seen her. Ruden was dressed in a soft pair of brown leather breeches with a pair of ankle high boots and blue linen poet's shirt. Once she had discovered that it was acceptable for women to wear pants in the Aboveground she had immediately shucked her dress for the more comfortable men's clothing.

"So who is this patient I'm supposed to help you with?" Ruden asked as she smiled at Sarah. She sounded almost cheerful now and Sarah noticed the cup of coffee she was holding in one hand with her Healer bag in the other. Despite having come from a race that drank tea like it was going out of style, once the Healer had learned about coffee and all the different ways it could be prepared, she'd instantly become hooked like any good American. Sarah liked to tease her about but only after Ruden had had her first shot of caffeine.

"Well before we go in there," Sarah said uncomfortably and she held up her hand when she saw Ruden's disapproving look, "There's something I need to tell you. It's about who I am."

"Oh Sarah," Ruden said softly; a gentle look crossing her face, "I've known who you were from the moment I first met you. You are the Lady of the Labyrinth, First to ever win the challenge set before them."

"While I do not doubt that fact," Sarah said sourly at the title that had popped up to annoy her every now and then, "That's not what I was talking about."

Briefly, Sarah outlined her heritage and watched as Ruden's eyes widened in surprise.

"I just wanted to give you fair warning," Sarah said tiredly as she ran her hand through her hair. It was almost four in the morning and it was running on well over twenty-four hours since she'd last slept, "Just in case."

Ruden nodded her understanding absently before setting this new information aside and bringing herself back to the task at hand. She could worry about it later.

"Now," She said briskly, "Let's see this patient that you've called me out to look at."

Sarah didn't say anything; just turned and led the Healer to the guest room before opening the door silently and taking a step back. Ruden walked into the room, noticing that this room was as tastefully decorated as the rest of the apartment, if minimal in furnishings with only a bed, nightstand, dresser and mirror, a door leading to a closet, another door leading the connected bathroom, and only a few pictures on the walls. It seemed Sarah had decided that shades of browns and greens were what this room needed and she nodded in approval at the earthy tones. The room she usually stayed in when she stayed at Sarah's apartment was decorated in shades of purple.

"To match your eyes," Sarah once said.

She noted the bed had been stripped of its nicer coverings; leaving only a white, cotton sheet over the mattress. The room was warm so a blanket hadn't been needed to keep the occupant from getting cold; just a towel over his hips but she nodded in approval as she looked over everything Sarah had done. Ruden turned her attention to the person lying on the bed and felt her body freeze in shock. She didn't even notice when Sarah walked into her back.

"Sarah," She said shakily, "Why do you have my king lying injured on your bed?"

It took Sarah a moment before she could answer; not sure if she had heard what she thought she had.

"Your _king_?" Sarah asked in surprise, "You're _Jareth's_ Healer?"

"Yes," Ruden hissed; ignoring the use of the Goblin King's given name, "How did this happen?"

Sarah started to answer but then realized no one had told her what _had_ happened.

"I don't know," She replied, "Hoggle and Sir Didymus just showed up in my mirror asking for my help, then his mother made her presence known and demanded that I find him and in all the excitement I didn't bother to find out."

"Well it doesn't matter at the moment," The Healer muttered as she walked over to the bed and began studying Jareth, "But I don't have enough of the things I'm going to need for this."

"I'll contact Hoggle and see if he can get you what you need," Sarah said quickly as she made her way over to the mirror sitting on the dresser. She was also going to assuage her curiosity and ask what had happened to the Goblin King. Ruden just nodded her affirmation absently as she flipped into Healer mode; muttering to herself as she expertly checked her monarch over, "Hoggle I need to talk to you."

The mirror rippled in answer to her statement but the face looking back at her wasn't her good friend's. Sarah winced at Titania's scowl. She'd hoped the woman would have gone away by now but that had probably been too much to ask and, from the look on her face, Sarah's father had obviously done as he promised and informed the Summer Monarchs of what had been decided in regards to their son. It was very obvious that Jareth's mother wasn't in the least bit happy about it.

"Your Majesty," Sarah said tightly; catching Ruden's attention. She really was too tired for this, "I need to speak to either Hoggle or Sir Didymus about procuring the necessary medical supplies for the Goblin King."

There. That had come out sounding properly respectful and Sarah hoped she would drop whatever she had to say and just let one of the others come to the mirror. Unfortunately, no such luck.

"I can procure the materials needed just as well as they," Titania said stiffly, "But I demand that you allow me to see my son."

"Majesty, I really do need to get these things as soon as possible and your son is sleeping at the moment," Sarah replied wearily.

"It is of no matter. I will be coming to see him more than just this time so it doesn't matter if he is sleeping now because he will most certainly be awake later," She sniffed with an imperious wave of her hand, "Now I demand that you give me permission to enter so that I may see my son."

Now it was probably that Sarah was just tired, though it was most likely the fact that she was fed up but, whatever the reason, her temper snapped.

"I am not giving you permission now or ever," Sarah hissed, "To enter my home. I have informed everyone involved that it's better if he has as few people coming around as possible and that includes you. He himself has expressed the desire to be left alone while he recuperates and I expect you to respect that. Now step aside so I can talk to Hoggle or Sir Didymus so that I can get the necessary supplies that he needs."

Ruden had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. She'd never seen anyone talk to her king's mother as Sarah was doing now and she worried what the Queen might do to her. A pull on her sleeve alerted her to the fact that Jareth was attempting to get her attention. Glancing down, she saw that Jareth was watching the whole exchange in amusement but he turned his eyes back to her and then nodded in the direction of the mirror. Ruden took the hint and moved to intercept whatever the Queen might be about to do.

"Your Majesty," She said in a quietly respectful voice, "Please may I speak with one of the king's advisors so that I can get the necessary supplies for your son?"

Titania turned to her but whatever Ruden had been hoping to accomplish, it didn't happen because the Queen only scowled harder.

"I see you've managed to somehow get my son's Healer," She snarled at Sarah who looked ready to give as good as she got.

"As much as you profess to be worried about your son, you seem to be interfering in his recovery quite a lot," Sarah snarled right back.

"Insolent girl-"

She didn't get to finish.

"Mother," Sounded from the bed with all the force of a whip cracking, "You overstep yourself within _my_ kingdom and I will thank you to step out of the way so that my subjects can do their jobs."

Titania stared at her son blankly for a moment before turning on her heel and stalking away. A moment later, Didymus appeared in the frame looking rather harried.

"My king," He cried when he caught sight of Jareth after relaying the supplies Ruden needed to a waiting Goblin, "We were worried but seeing you looking so much better does my old heart good to know that you will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Didymus," Jareth said as regally as he could while lying injured in bed with nothing covering him but a towel and a few bandages.

"Didymus," Sarah said quickly. Her curiosity at what had happened to the Goblin King getting the better of her as Ruden took the just delivered supplies back to the bed and began the long process of dressing Jareth's wounds, "What exactly happened to Jareth? Did he get attacked or something?"

"Sarah," Jareth said in warning which only peaked her curiosity more.

"Or something," Said Didymus reluctantly but at Sarah's pleading look he continued. He never had been able to deny her anything, "Someone, who we found out was our king's very own mother," Jareth made a strangled sound but was ignored, "was moving the portal that leads back to the Underground so that he could not find it again after our king went to the Above to retrieve a wished away. My king then proceeded to track the portal through the storm but, and I am not entirely sure how this happened though I understand that visibility was very bad during the storm, he flew into a tree while an owl. He then changed back into a Fae so as to inform us what had happened so that we could find help."

Jareth groaned and threw his left arm over his face in embarrassment while Ruden just stared at him in shock at his idiocy. Sarah slowly turned to the Goblin King and gave him the gimlet eye as her temper reached new heights.

"Precious," He said tentatively.

"No," She snarled. Sarah wasn't really angry with him, once she calmed down she would probably only be a little annoyed, but after having just dealt with his mother the residual anger boiled over at the new information, "Not Precious. I have had to deal with your mother, run out in the worst storm I've seen in years to find you, and deal with a host of other things because you were too stupid to find shelter instead of flying around in the rain!"

Sarah stormed out of the room to go to her own bedroom and no one tried to stop her. Sir Didymus didn't say anything else but it turned out he didn't need to as Ruden had plenty she wanted to say. Jareth lay on the bed quietly while his Healer flayed him alive as she called him all kinds of stupid, idiot, and any other unflattering expletive she could think of. Eventually, Ruden ran out of words and she stood, chest heaving, and glaring daggers at her king. Jareth just gave her his trademark arrogant look but it was somewhat spoiled what with him just wearing a towel and bleeding everywhere.

Ruden huffed.

"You've got some serious explaining to do," She growled.

Jareth's look fell away and he suddenly looked much much older. He raised his hand to cover his face as he sighed. Ruden was startled at his reaction but then recalled that Didymus had said he'd answered a wisher and understanding dawned. She glanced up at the fox in the mirror, who nodded sadly, before turning back to her king. Her posture deflated.

"Oh," She said quietly, "I see."

Jareth didn't say anything but Ruden didn't need him to. She'd known Jareth since he'd been born and he'd been like the little brother she'd never had (It had hurt them both tremendously when she'd decided to come to the Above to learn about the advancements the humans had made in the medical world). Because she'd been with him so long, Ruden knew more about the Goblin King than anyone else so she knew that no one hurt more when a child was wished away than her king. She also knew he tended to do stupid things when he was upset so she was no longer surprised at this newest escapade of his. Ruden sighed as she studied Jareth.

"I'll talk to her in the morning," She vowed quietly.

Jareth moved his hand to give her a grateful look and she smiled down at him. Sir Didymus bid them goodnight not too much later and the mirror became just a mirror again. Jareth dropped off not too much longer after that which allowed Ruden to finish up quicker so that she could seek her own bed. She'd been intending to show Sarah what she needed to help whoever her friend had taken in before heading back to her own apartment but, since it was Jareth, it didn't look like that was going to happen. Turning off the light, Ruden headed to the bedroom that had been designated as hers for whenever she stayed over. Soon the whole apartment was silent, all the occupants asleep within.

Thankfully, nothing happened for the rest of the night.


End file.
